


Excess

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Husbands, M/M, daddies klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both on the same page as far as getting Tracy everything she wants for Christmas ... they just go about it a little differently.





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble 2018 prompts momentum/ornament.

“Congratulations, Blaine! You are married to a _genius_!” Kurt announces when he opens their front door. “Because that’s what I am. A genius!”

“ _I_ knew that,” Blaine calls from their bedroom.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before!” Kurt sheds his coat, his sweater, and his scarf as he walks through their house in search of his husband. “EBay! _Tons_ of people buy blind bag toys by the box, open them, and then sell off the ones they don’t want. So I jumped online and found someone selling the _exact_ LOL doll that Tracy wants! I probably paid double for it, but it saves us the heartache of buying her a handful and hoping for the best.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees. “Abso---absolutely.”

“’cause she’s an amazing little girl …” Kurt cuts through the kitchen to put on a pot of fresh coffee. “She’ll love anything we give her. But the dad in me doesn’t want her to be disappointed.”

“Me, neither. I don’t want that.”

“You know, far be it for me to judge the way others live their lives, but that’s kind of insane, isn’t it?” Kurt pauses by the tree to adjust a few ornaments that turned the wrong way. “I mean, those things go for ten dollars a pop! Who has the money or the time to …?”

Kurt stops in the doorway of their bedroom, his forward momentum halted by a minefield of litter – plastic wrappings, pink and blue half spheres, silver baggies, and an entire army of big-headed naked dolls, their wide eyes imploring and little arms outstretched as if begging for help.

“That’s … that’s great, love.” Blaine clears his throat of a huge lump of awkward, doing his best to make a path for his husband without bringing too much attention to what’s covering the floor. “That’s a wonderful idea. Good job.”

“Uh …” Kurt doesn’t know where to start, doesn’t have the words for the questions he’s trying to ask. So he starts off with a neutral and congenial: “What did you do today, honey?”

“Oh … I … stopped by work, held some extra lab hours … for students rushing to get their senior projects done before the winter break …”

“A-ha. Anything else?”

“I … I ran some errands …” Blaine continues, still subtly sweeping dolls and clothes and teeny tiny accessories aside. “Post office … supermarket … the mall …”

“Okay.” Kurt puts his fingertips to his forehead and sighs. “I’m going to just … address the elephant in the room.”

He hears Blaine swallow, and the crinkling sound of him cleaning ceases. “Yes?”

“How many did you open?”

“Well ( _another uncomfortable throat clear_ ) they come in a case of eighteen … and I bought three cases.”

“That’s fifty-four dolls,” Kurt says, quickly doing the math in his head. He does another calculation, and his eyes become the size of bowling balls. “That’s five-hundred and forty dollars, Blaine!”

“It’s actually closer to six hundred,” Blaine corrects sheepishly. “With---with tax and all.”

Kurt shakes his head. “And … did you find the one she wants?”

“Strangely enough, no. Not at all.”

Kurt sighs further, sinking so far down into himself he simply sits right where he’s standing. “Blaine! What are we going to do with all these?”

“We could sell the ones we don’t want on eBay.”

“That’s ironic.” Kurt picks one of the dolls up off the floor and looks into its big, anime eyes. He never found these things cute in the slightest, and he hated that Tracy fell in love with them. Luckily, she’s not a ‘collector’. There are only a handful of specific ones she wants. Unfortunately, and Kurt doesn’t blame Tracy for this at all, the ones she wants are considered _rares_. That made things harder on him as a parent trying to track down exactly what she wants, but he applauded her for being discerning over gluttonous.

Now Kurt wishes she _was_ a little greedier. Then they could wrap these up, stick them under the tree, and call it Christmas.

“According to the packaging, the balls double as ornaments,” Blaine offers.

“Well …” Kurt gets on his hands and knees, preparing to help his husband with the clean-up “… thank God for small favors.”


End file.
